everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Filip of Mount Honora/EAHSona
'''Marie Zia Draco-Filípe is a 2017 introduced and cartoon-only character. She is owned by Filip of Mount Honora . Please do not edit this page without permission. A neutral who couldn't care less about destiny, she spends her time chatting with friends, writing stories, or drawing her favorite fantasy characters. She goes by her middle name, rather than her first, saying her first name is "too old fashioned". Character Personality Zia has two contrasting personalities: a happy, silly, energetic personality, and a serious, more angry personality. She is generally more of a mix of both, but she reaches both extremes depending on her surroundings. When she is happy, she smiles a lot and laughs easily, and when she is serious, she is more likely to raise her voice and curses. There are times when she is so busy reading a book, that others start to worry why she is being so quiet. It takes several years of knowing her to get used to her different personalities and moods. Appearance Human Form Zia has a tall, extremely thin stature, with long arms and legs. She is very bony, although her legs have stronger muscle. She has thick eyebrows and hair, as well as long eyelashes which well contrast her dark brown eyes. Her hair is parted mostly to the left. It is straight unless she curls it, with blonde tips. Her nose is small and her lips are thing. She perfers not to use makeup, and if she does, it is never more than a dab of blush. She wears magenta-colored glasses with rounded rectangular frames. Dragon Form Interests *EAH equivalent of Star Wars & Star Trek (Story Wars, right?) *Old retro stuff **NOT PIXEL ART Hobbies History Early Life TBA Life at Ever After High TBA Story Unkown Tale As the daughter of a farm boy and a man-dragon, she has no specified tale. Just like the generic Charming, she is most likely to play the role of a dragon who is defeated by a prince. Her chance to sign the Storybook of Legends did not come due to Raben rebelling before it was Zia's turn to sign the book. How does Zia come into it? Whatever her destiny may be, she would likely guard something valuable - a kingdom, treasures, a captured princess, and then fight with a prince before being defeated at the hands of the prince. Views on Destiny Before the Rebel movement, Zia was slightly worried of death or serious wounds from her destiny. After the rebellion, however, she leaned slightly to the Rebel side. With such a generic destiny, however, the specifics will never be know to her, so destiny is no longer important to her. Relationships Family Many of her physical traits are inherited from her mother, whereas many of her personality traits are inherited from her father and paternal grandfather. She find her mother's side of the family to be the most interesting and care free, but does not like her mother's strict rules and personality. She is close with her father, but many of the relatives on her father's side are annoying to her. Friends Katherina Ahlgren Grimms and Zia are shipping and Story Wars nerds. Probably why they are such good friends. Romance She is not interested in any romance at the moment. Enemies Columbus Ballero Ever since Coulmbus began attending EAH, the two have been rivals, both in grades and other competitions. They do not get along at all, although a friendship is constantly being encouraged by their parents who are friends due to their similar birthplaces. Outfits TBA Trivia *Zia is nearsighted, so she wears glasses (most of the time). **She has yet to try out contacts, but she wants to wear them. *She identifies as a demigirl. *Reading is her strong subject, and she is very competitive in it. *A fault of hers is that she gets easily attached to inanimate objects. **One time, she felt really bad about throwing a sandwich bag away because she drew a smiley face on it. **However, she does not cry easily. Gallery Zias eahsona with wings.png Category:Commoners Category:Animal parent Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Females Category:Polyromantic Category:Asexual Category:Filip of Mount Honora Category:Zia's OCs Category:Native American Category:Neutrals Category:Work in progress Category:Subpages